Fur
by iwriterandomthings
Summary: The last thing he expected was a pile of fluff on his door step.
1. The Door Step Emergency

**Umm… I'm so bored out of my skull, so what else is there to do besides write. And I'm going to completely bonkers if I can't anything to do. So If this story purely sucks, just tell me. I don't write that well when I'm bored. I'll maybe try to update some of my other stories too. (smacks head) must…get…inspired…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own. If I did, there would be Huddy for all, because the Huddy ship shall rule now that Cameron has left, Hameron is finally over. Whee! I never got the Hameron ship, he like 18 years older than her, and they seem to have nothing with each other what so ever.**

**Umm… GO HUDDY! **

"Fur"

"Chapter One"

At had been a long day and he was exhausted, he had solved the case of a nine year old boy, finally, the kid nearly died. The boy had liver failure, and they managed to find a donor liver in time. The boy suddenly went into rejection, which was strange because the donor liver was a perfect match. When no one could figure out why, he was brought to House. His team threw many options at him but he only went through with his own. The boy had a clot in his hepatic vein. House caught it in time that it was able to be removed without consequence. The boy was now healthy and would be discharged in about a week.

The last thing he expected was the pile of fluff on his door step. At first, he ignored it. The next morning when it was still there in the same spot, he poked it with the rubber tip of his cane to see if it was even alive. The young cat opened its eyes and stared at him, and then it stood, hopping off the step and walking over to him. House notice one odd thing about the kitten, it kept its right forepaw high off the ground. Now he had a chance to get a good look at the cat. He was a grey tabby with a smattering of white across his nose and a white sock on his right front paw, although you could only see it if you looked close enough, since the little things fur was so matted. What he did see was a trickle of blood coming from a deep laceration in the side of its legs turning the white fur on his foot to a deep red. The poor animal looked so pitiful, he couldn't just leave it there, he called Wilson, and maybe he would get rid of the mangy kitten.

"…Yeah a kitten"

"…Shut up."

"…Give it up already"

"…WILSON JUST GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I PERSONALLY TAKE YOUR PHONE AND…" he was cut off by Wilson hanging up the phone on the other line. He saw the small silver compact car racing down the street before it screeched to a halt in front of the apartment. Wilson ran up to join him.

"Oh god" Wilson said as he caught his first glance of the kitten. House would his picked up the cat himself, but the risk of him toppling over was too great, and the last thing he needed was to be sprawled out on his ass with a bloody kitten next to him. Wilson ran into the apartment and grabbed a small dark blue towel from the wash room and a bottle of antiseptic and laid the stuff on the table. He went back outside to grab the kitten and a suture kit from the medical bag in his trunk.

"Get your butt in here House." He said as he went back through the door. He laid the near unconscious kitten on the towel and wrapped him up tight leaving his nose to stick out so he could still breathe.

"House, hold this towel will ya? We don't have anything to put him out with, so he may squirm." House just sat on the table and followed orders. Wilson doused the kittens injured limb with antiseptic and washed it thoroughly before beginning. He carefully sutured the wound together and he was quickly done.

"House, do you have an old ace bandage or something lying around. House went into the bathroom and grabbed a small white bandage from his first aid kit. He handed it to Wilson back in the kitchen.

"Thanks." He wrapped the kitten's leg up tightly so he wouldn't move it and rip his stitches and set it on the floor. Now the kitten seemed to perk up a bit. "Do you have any tuna around?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm guessing a man who lives off of peanut butter and stale bread wouldn't"

"Ding. Ding. Ding. You won the grand prize, you get to take this mangy fur ball out of my house before I drop kick it out into the street."

"You drop kick that kitten and I'll drop kick you next." Wilson starting heading for the door. "I'm going to the store to get some stuff, I'll be right back so don't do anything stupid!"

"Yes mother." He sat on the couch and muttered under his breath, just as Wilson slammed the door shut. The kitten awkwardly limped over to the couch and tried to hop up, but it fell backwards. Finally after a few minutes of watching the determined little kitten, he scooped the thing up and tossed him on a couch cushion. The kitten came over to him and curled up by his right hip.

"Eww… you smell, and when was the last time you were brushed?" he pushed the kitten away from him. Before Wilson could get back House dozed off and the kitten was now sleeping happily in House's lap. Wilson opened the door as quietly as hi could but the kitten heard him and perked up its head. Wilson walked over to the cute little scene then went to drop the bags in the kitchen. When he walked over to the couch the kitten was waiting for him.

"Come here bud." He reached to pick up the kitten but it hissed and spit, wanting to stay on House's lap. "Ok suit yourself, he's not gonna be happy when he finds you there." The kitten curled it self up in a ball, its injured paw jetting out awkwardly.


	2. Bonding?

**Back by popular demand, a second chapter. I just got back from swimming, man I got tan, lol. Anyway I wrote this story because House does need a pet, and I love my kitty. My big fat lazy baby and I mean it he is a big baby. He's sleeping on my toes right now, he he. **

**Here's a picture of him at Christmas. You can tell we don't underfeed him, he weighs nearly 20 pounds. And at night he becomes a big furry speed bump. **

"Fur"

"Chapter Two"

**After a mind draining hour of watching whatever crap House had tivo'd Wilson finally got up to go make something to eat, the kitten cracked open one eye and peered at him then went back to sleep. Fist he made dinner for the cat, he spooned a little of the canned food into a shiny new bowl and put some kibble with it. He set it on the floor out of House's way so he wouldn't trip on it. The kitten smelled food from in the other room and he jumped from House's lap, but with the heavily bandaged leg he tumbled a few times. It regained itself and hobbled into the kitchen. It swallowed the food like it was the first meal he had ever seen.**

**Wilson went along making lunch making hot ham and cheese sandwiches. He brought one of the cast iron skillets down from the rack above the butcher block and lightly buttered 4 slices of bread and got out the cheese and ham slices. And threw it all together in a pan with a medium heat, making sure they were toasted to a light toasty brown onn the outside then put them on to two plates and nuged House awake with his elbow. Apparently after it finished eating the kitten found its way back into House's lap.**

**"Huh… what?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly**

**"Food" Wilson set the plate in front of him on the coffee table. He went t o move and the kitten mewed, it was hoping not to get squashed.**

**"What the hell?" He picked up the kitten by the scruff of its neck and plopped it in the cushion next to him, then reached for the food. House nearly inhaled his food, Wilson couldn't help but laugh a little, and those two were defiantly suited for each other, they even ate the same. The kitten curled up again by House's hip. House rolled his eyes and pushed him back.**

**"Get away from me you smell." The kitten just looked up to him with adorable innocent eyes, trying to win him over. House rolled his eyes in response. He didn't want a kitten, and like a kitten would ever want him.**

**"We can't bathe him until his stitches are taken out." Wilson said his mouth half full of food. After he finished the last bite he went into the kitchen and grabbed a new pet brush from a bag. "You can brush him though."**

**"No way."**

**"Chicken." Wilson took the kitten and put him on his lap, it struggled at first once Wilson began to get the knots out of his fur is settled there and purred happily. After about half an hour almost all the mats were out and the kitten looked good as new. Wilson put him back next to House and took the brush and the two plates into the kitchen.**

**"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS EVIL BEAST!" House fake pleaded.**

**"Oh, please. Do the world a favor and zip it."**

**Wilson emptied the shed hair from the brush into the garbage and rinsed off the plates. He settled into the armchair across from the couch after that.**

**"I think you have a new friend."**

**"Well that's too bad because I don't want one."**

**'_Sure you do you just don't know it yet.' _Wilson thought. "I should get going."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Night House."**

**"You mean you aren't taking this mangy beast?"**

**"Nope, my hotel won't allow pets, you're stuck with him."**

**"Crap."**

**Wilson slammed the door behind him which made the kitten and House flinch at the same time. The kitten looked up at him with big innocent eyes and his tongue sticking out slightly.**

**"Move" House ordered as lifted his legs onto the couch the kitten scrambled its way on to an arm rest moving out of the way just in time. He slid backwards off the arm rest and crawled up House's right leg when he wasn't paying attention. He made the mistake of stepping onto the damaged thigh. House let out a yelp that sent the kitten jumping back with fright.**

**"Don't ever do that again." House rubbed at the thigh until the ache dissipated. The kitten curled up beside his left ankle his tiny paw resting on the joint.**

**House soon gave up on finding something good to watch and got up to go to his bedroom. The kitten was jerked awake by his movements. House grabbed his cane and stiffly stood. The kitten stood too ready to jump off the couch, once again going tumbling off it. They both limped down the hall into the bedroom. House found some pajamas and quickly changed. The kitten stared at the height of the bed, there was no what he was going to make it. House sat on the edge preparing to lift his right leg onto the bed. He saw the kitten and leaned over to grab it and set it in the sheets. It got a bit tangled and had to fight his way out, growling and spitting. He certainly inherited House's attitude. He chuckled a bit under his breath.**

**"Watch out, because if you get kicked it's not my problem." House lifted his right leg onto the bed and turned to his left side. The kitten curled up in the other pillow on the opposite side of the bed. He looked at the alarm clock, _'damn'_ he cursed to himself, it was nearly midnight, he needed sleep, he had to work tomorrow. The kitten would probably go crazy with out him there.**


	3. Working Hard

**Hey, since this story seems to be catching on, I'll add another chapter. **

**Umm… go iPod, I love this song, SUPER FLY, I loved that scene. **

**This is like, the longest chapter I've ever written 1,351 words. Maybe I'll write some more tonight, unless that lady calls to confirm my Physical appointment so I can do my volunteer hours, then I need sleep for once. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the kitten is mine, all mine.**

"Fur"

"Chapter Three"

It hadn't even been six hours later when the alarm went off. He smacked a fist on top of it to shut the thing up. The kitten had managed to make it's way over him and on to the bedside table and was now giving him a glare that clearly said 'feed me!'

"Alright, dammit just gimme a minute." He slowly stretched and reached for the bottle of Vicodin that was sitting next to the kitten. He downed one and gave it a minute to kick in before he even attempted moving. He was stiff and sore, but he grabbed his cane and began to limp his way out of the room when the kitten squawked unable to get down. House grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck and dropped him softly on the ground. The kitten followed proudly behind House waiting for his food. House dropped a few slices of ham lunch meat into the cat's bowl; it just sniffed it and got a confused look, but ate it anyway.

The kitten chased after him all through the apartment as he got ready for work, staying at least two paces behind so, as not to become a tripping hazard. When House finally found his keys he was out the door, he was just barely down the door step when he heard it...

"MROW!… MEOW!...MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW" the cat squawked louder then he ever thought it could. He opened the door and the kitten sat in the door way trying his best to give him a convincing innocent look.

"I can't take you to work, I'm riding the bike, and how do you expect to hang on?" He couldn't leave the dang thing here, it would drive everyone crazy. He took the back pack off his shoulder and slowly lowered himself to his knees.

"If I let you come with me, don't make a single noise or I'll personally find anyway I can to kill you." He unzipped the bag and squashed the things down and set the kitten in, zipping it up except for a tiny bit, so he could give the thing some air. He locked his door and limped over to the bike, as he pulled his leg over the bike he could feel the kitten wiggling around trying to brace itself. He put the keys in the ignition and drove off. He hurried to get to his parking spot and off the bike before someone noticed the moving bulge in his bag. He raced (well almost) to the elevator. The lift seemed impossibly slow today as it lurched up to the 4th floor. He unlocked his office and sat in his fancy ergonomic chair and unzipped the bag letting the kitten come out. He was lucky, the ducklings weren't there, there were out doing something hopefully in another spot of the hospital. He slipped into the conference room to make a pot of coffee; it was going to a really, really long day. The kitten was pawing at the glass door connecting his office with his good paw.

"Know how you feel buddy." He mentally smacked himself. Did he just call that cat buddy? The coffee finished brewing and he pored himself a cup and left it black. The limped back into his office with the kitten staring at him, he stole House's patented icy glare. He kept his eyes pointed at the conference room door; Cameron was the first to walk in with a box of bagels and a grocery bag. She set the bagels on the table and proceeded to put the other things away. The kitten watched her every move intently. Cameron walked into House's office after seeing the lights on. Ht kitten hid behind the backpack.

"You're here early." Cameron said.

"I was bored, I thought clinic duty would cheer me up, then I thought a was completely insane and came here to find a random shrink roaming the halls." He said sarcastically

Cameron rolled her eyes and the kitten came out of the shadows limping toward House.

"Since when do you have a cat?" Cameron said taking notice of the kitten.

"Since never." Cameron picked the kitten up and cuddled it in her arms, scratching its head. It purred loudly.

"What happened to him?" she said picking up the kitten's heavily bandaged painful limb, the kitten began to struggle against her.

"Laceration to his leg" he said "now put it down, before I smack you." She set the kitten of the floor and it limped faithfully to House's side.

"Aww… he likes you" Cameron felt a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Mention anything to anyone and you WILL die." He held up his cane threatening manner to enforce his threat

"Cuddy will go crazy if she finds out about this… "

"That does why you are gonna be keeping your mouth shut."

As if on cue Cuddy walked in, he shoved the tiny ball of fluff behind the computer tower with his foot.

"House what are you doing?"

"Sitting I thought you could tell that. Maybe you should get glasses Cuddy." Cameron walked out of the room snickering before she could get yelled at. Just then the kitten let out a soft mew.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" House stated clearly hiding something. The kitten came out of his hiding and stood in front of Cuddy. _'Crap!' _House thought to himself.

"HOUSE, WHY DO YOU HAVE A KITTEN IN THE HOSPITAL?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Sure you did, leave the thing at home. Who knows what diseases that thing has? It could be a threat to the entire hospital!"

"I didn't find it, it found me. He had a deep laceration on its leg, that's why the bandage, had to stitch him up. Wilson came over to help, I couldn't get him to take the fleabag. I would have left him at home, but the damn thing would have got my evicted with all his infernal squawking, the second I closed the door he screeched at the top of his lungs."

"This is the only day I will let you bring that animal, I can't have a cat roaming the hospital people would throw a fit! Then I would have to make your life miserable."

By now the ducklings had gathered in the other room and were listening to the heated discussion.

"House brought a cat to the hospital?" Foreman said surprised. "The cat must be crazy, who in the world, besides Cameron, would want House?"

Cameron tossed down the book she was reading and crossed her arms. "I'm right here you know. I can hear you."

"I can't wait to see where this goes." Chase said still staring at the glass door separating the two offices. "Think Cuddy will kill him?" Chase smiled. The thought of Cuddy killing House was actually quite amusing.

House walked into the room with four blue files in his hands and tossed them on the table; one of them went skidding across the glass surface and almost fell off the table until Foreman caught it. They all seemed amused at the limping kitten trailing House. It turned and gave them an evil glare. Foreman leaned over and whispered to Cameron.

"No wonder, the kitten is just like him." Cameron smiled slightly at the comparison.

"Okay, stop staring at the fur ball and start staring at the file, Differential Diagnosis people!" The kitten took his spot at the foot of the white board as House hung his cane up and grabbed the marker and began to write the symptoms.

'_Here we go again' _they all thought.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hey everybody. So sorry about the long wait on an update, my stupid computer crashed...again (I'm going to kill it!!). The computers at the library don't allow access to FanFiction so i had no choice but to wait until my family could afford to get the computer fixed. Then all sorts of things went wrong with it. A lot of my stuff was lost, including Microsoft Office (which i cant find the disk for) its hard without a program with spell check.

So when my Grandpa sends back my copy of Microsoft Office 2003, and if my piece of crap computer will actually let me download it, I'll update then.

I think I'm going crazy without writing, my poor compostition book shall sufffer. But the good news it I've come up with some new stories for the future. But I should go through and update my other stories first.

Ummm...

SPIDER PIG!!

Spider Pig, Spider Pig. Does whatever a Spider pig does. Can he swing from a web? No, he cant he's a pig. Look out, he is a Spider Pig.


	5. Magical Search Party

**Hey everyone, I'm back! And I have my Office 2003 back so I can write again. Now, I'm also free of band camp (TRUST ME! NEVER GO) no more 8 AM to 5:30 PM drills! But, only 1 week and 5 days till state fair. Sorry it's so short but I'm short on time, I'll probably add another chapter tonight.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I like to dream, House isn't mine. Now I wanna go sulk in my corner.**

**sorry about the mistake of reposting the author's notes.  
**

"Fur"

"Chapter Four"

It had been nearly an hour since they started the differential and so far, they had nothing, House was beginning to get frustrated and the kitten was growing bored. The kitten was so small no one noticed him as he slipped under the glass conference table and chose Chase's legs as a prime target. The kitten balanced itself on his haunches and smacked his paw across Chase's leg and dug his claws into his calf. Chase yelped in pain, only to see the kitten through the table.

"What's wrong? Did Cameron touch your 'special place'?" House said sarcastically.

"NO!" Cameron whined.

"It your damn cat." Said Chase as the kitten walked triumphantly from its hiding.

"Good boy." House told the animal as it took its place by his feet. "Go run your dammed tests"

The ducklings scurried out of the room and to the lab. When they were there Chase grabbed a stool to sit on and pulled up his pant leg. His calf was dotted with pink claw marks.

"You better watch those, make sure they don't get infected." Cameron said as she glanced at him, as she was setting up for a test.

"Thanks for your motherly advice."

"Anytime" she giggled.

"Screw Cuddy killing him, I just might, it's getting more and more tempting."

As if on cue House appeared behind him. "Gee I think I'm going to cry in my corner now, the Aussie is mad. Oh boo hoo, let's have a pity party!" all three of them, in unison, rolled their eyes. "Now page me when you actually have something done."

House went back to his office, but was greeted by his oversized tennis ball being shredded. Little bits of it were everywhere. The kitten tried to act innocent but a small piece of red fuzz on his head made him guilty of the crime,

"What the… that's it you're dead!" the kitten did an awkward limp-run for the open conference room door and ran into the halls.

"Dammit, those three are as good as dead."

He paged them all 'Magical Search Party, get up here!' They all filed into the office only to be sent back out by House to look for the fur ball running the hospital somewhere. This was going to be a long day, and they would all be ripped a new one if Cuddy happened to find out.

House left the shreds on the floor for the cleaning crew and sat in the desk chair behind the desk and randomly searched things on Google until Wilson walked in.

"What happened here? Where's the kitten?"

"The kids are searching for him, their fault. They left the door open."

"You are so screwed. I'm going to help them, talk to you later" Wilson walked out.


	6. Lost and Found

**I finally got the idea for this chapter, while eating Chinese food none the less (mmm, chicken and broccoli). Speaking of cats, where is mine? Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Lazy butt, seriously all he does is sleep all day. Eh, he's an old fart, so I guess he has an excuse.**

**Disclaimer: As much fun as it would be to own House, alas I can't. I'm all the way over here and Indiana (I-N-D-I-A-N-A ****not**** India) and he's all the way in L.A.**

"Fur"

Chapter Six

He saw a flash of grey around the corner and went after it. The kitten was having fun on his elaborate game of hide and go seek.

"Shit" Wilson said to himself as the animal headed for the clinic. If he got anywhere near Cuddy's office, she would blow a gasket. The kitten slipped in one of the slightly opened exam room doors, escaping Wilson. A two year old patient was in the exam room with his mother.

"Kitty!" The child yelled excitedly clapping his hands. The mom stood staring shocked at the kitten. She didn't like cats. Wilson heard the scream and pivoted on his heel and headed for Exam Three. He entered the room where the woman was backed into a corner and the kitten was licking his paw.

"Come here you little scamp." Wilson mumbled and he reached out for the kitten. He held it tight as it struggled under his grip. "Sorry" he said over his shoulder as he left the room. He sent a page out to everyone that he had found the little rat and to hurry back to the office before Cuddy found out. Cuddy poked out of her office just as Wilson was prodding the button to the elevator.

"Dr. Wilson!" she yelled from across the room. As a last resort he stuffed the kitten into his large lab coat pocket.

"Yes Doctor Cuddy?"

"Have you seen House?"

"Not since lunch, but-"he looked at his watch "that was four hours ago."

"Well if you see him, tell him he needs to get his skinny ass down here before I drag it down here."

"I pass the message."

"Talk to you later Doctor Wilson."

"Bye" Wilson said as he waited on the incredibly slow elevator. The kitten squirmed in his pocket and he pulled it our by the scruff of its neck, he brought the hissing fur ball face to face with him as it spit and fought his grip.

"You are more trouble that you're worth. Come to think of it, you match House perfectly." He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the fourth floor.


End file.
